


Chewing Bitter Gum

by rhythmicroman



Series: Gumlee Fics That'll Make Your Teeth Rot [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Might make it a full book??, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Very very fluffy, YOUR TEETH WILL ROT, and not just because gummy is made of gum, i dunno, i might make a sequel???, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of gum is simple. You chew it until it’s colourless and bland and bitter, and then you spit it out.</p>
<p>Unless you’re Marshall Lee.</p>
<p>He always keeps chewing, even when it’s tasteless. Even when he’s dried it of every taste it ever had, he keeps chewing.</p>
<p>Why? Because he can.</p>
<p>There’s nothing more entertaining to him than seeing colourless, flavourless gum. It’s bitter and still somewhat sweet, if only because of any lingering flavours that caught on his tongue.</p>
<p>He likes comparing him to gum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing Bitter Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Marshall's kind of creepily stalking his crush-Senpai Gummy and both parties know and are completely fine with it.
> 
> Maybe a sequel will happen??? If you guys like it enough???
> 
> Or multiple chapters??? Tell me if it should be a multichapter story.
> 
> Idk. I read too much Gumlee last night and my teeth are rotting from the sweetness. Don't tell me it's never happened to you!
> 
> [[My FIRST Adventure Time fic, and by extension my FIRST GumLee fic. Please keep that in mind.]]  
> {{I'm British; please excuse any different spellings (I.E: Flavour, realise, etc.}}

The concept of gum is simple. You chew it until it’s colourless and bland and bitter, and then you spit it out.

Unless you’re Marshall Lee.

He always keeps chewing, even when it’s tasteless. Even when he’s dried it of every taste it ever had, he keeps chewing.

Why? Because he can.

There’s nothing more entertaining to him than seeing colourless, flavourless gum. It’s bitter and still somewhat sweet, if only because of any lingering flavour that caught on his tongue.

He likes comparing him to gum.

When you first meet him, he’s all smiles. He fakes innocence and gets away with it - something about his pink, childlike face and purple moonlit eyes just makes you believe him. He speaks in that squeaky little innocent tone he always uses for introductions, which, Marshall realises, is probably a few tones higher than his normal voice.

Then he gets a little flavourless, over time. He squawks the same way when startled, he walks the same way no matter what direction he’s heading in, and his voice is either too high to be real or shaking with delight at the fact that he found someone to nerdgasm with.

And then people usually stop chewing. He tells the same stories, exclaims the same words, jumps the same height and runs the same length. He always wears the same outfits and styles his hair a certain way, and people get bored. So they stop playing. They stop treating him like the high-and-mighty princely type he wants to be seen as, and as the nerdy, pink-haired snob he really is.

Except he isn’t.

He’s like gum. You can keep chewing, and find more flavour hidden inside, or you can spit it out.

Marshall stayed. Fionna would always go on little pansy trips for him to get things, as god knows he couldn’t be two feet from his lab before itching to get back, but she never stuck around. Cake only ever came for Mono. Nobody was sure if he actually had a family to talk to. So Marshall stayed.

And he found more flavour.

Sometimes his pinkish skin would tint rose from embarrassment, or the tips of his ears would be hot pink from where he’d messily dyed his hair. He wasn’t a very neat person at all.

And sometimes he’d stumble on his words, and he really didn’t mind the rain, but it always made his fringe flop over his eyes and he looked rather silly, and he hated it when people laughed at him, so he always kept a little umbrella in his bag.

And he, for some unknown reason, always carried around a folded-up, pink-and-purple apron… with ‘REAL MEN BAKE!’ written on the front in the cutest, girliest cursive font Marshall’s eyes had ever landed upon.

And sometimes he’d forget to dye his hair in some places, and there’d be a little patch of reddish, fluffy hair behind his ear, or a streak of red in his fringe, and it was awfully cute.

And he had to admit that, despite being undeniably the coolest guy to ever live, Gummy over there was the only guy who couldn’t look absolutely horrible with patchy pink-and-red hair, wearing a girly apron, with his purple eyes covered by those awful fuzzy melty plastic goggles.

He looked adorable. And beautiful. And Marshall was glad he kept chewing.

And he wasn’t afraid to say that.


End file.
